Ajari Aku
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: /SasuSaku/...tak ada kata berakhir hari ini. Yang ada... hanya kecupan di bibir dan wajah yang merah merona./For my beloved twin, Voila Sophie. Gomen kalo GAJE. Eits, minna-san RnR juga ya? XD


**Ajari Aku!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Ajari Aku, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf™**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), Pasaran (maybe), gaje, dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special for my beloved twin, Voila Sophie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Ajari Aku!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil seorang gadis manis berambut _pink_ yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang milik kekasihnya, sambil memeluk bantal guling. Ia menatap dengan polos kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya mengetik dan mengetik. Menatap dengan serius layar _laptop_ kesayangannya.

Tak ada respon. Lelaki itu tetap meneruskan acara mengetiknya. Ia merasa seperti di abaikan di kamar bernuansa biru milik kekasihnya ini. Ia menghela nafas dan berniat kembali memanggil pemuda tampan itu. "Sasu."

"Hn."

Akhirnya di respon. Ia mengulum senyumnya. Namun ia tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dengan apa. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tadi… di sekolah Ino bilang, kalau dia diajari melukis oleh Sai. Sai memuji lukisannya, katanya Ino mempunyai bakat melukis."

Sakura sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke samping, mencoba melihat wajah Sasuke dengan sempurna. Karena sedari tadi, ia hanya melihat wajah itu dari samping. Namun, seperti dugaannya, pemuda itu tak lagi meresponnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar.

Ia pun melanjtukan kalimatnya, "Tenten juga. Ia bilang, ia diajari bermain basket. Seperti men-_dribbling _dan men-_shot_ bola oleh Neji. Mereka kompak ya?" kalau melihat mereka, Sakura memang iri. Karena, ia sama sekali tidak sekompak itu dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Hanya itu responnya? Benar, pemuda itu bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Sakura. Sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _laptop_-nya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia kecewa.

Sebegitu pentingnyakah dokumen yang ia ketik sekarang?

"Aku hanya ingin… Sasuke-_kun_ mengajariku juga… aku juga ingin seperti mereka," Sakura pun mengatakan keinginannya, ia juga ingin seperti Ino dan Sai. Saling mengajarkan satu sama lain. Selain itu, ia memang sudah janji pada Ino akan memperlihatkan aksinya bermain gitar. Tapi, mungkin Sasuke tak akan bisa melakukan itu, sekedar menoleh pun tak bisa. Jadi?

"Sasuke-_kun_ pandai bermain gitar kan?" tanya Sakura. Saat ini, ia sangat ingin pandai bermain gitar. Ia memeluk bantal itu dengan erat. Takut Sasuke tidak akan mengajarinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ia memang pandai bermain gitar.

"Kalau begitu, ajari aku sekarang ya Sasuke-_kun_!"pinta Sakura penuh harap. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pemuda itu.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa. Aku sibuk Sakura. Catatan Osis ini harus ku kumpul besok," ucap Sasuke. Sukses membuat hati Sakura mencelos. Ia sangat kecewa. Benar-benar kecewa.

Di mana-mana, orang pacaran itu pasti saling mendukung satu sama lain dan di mana-mana pihak laki-lakilah yang harus lebih perhatian kepada gadisnya. Dan kalau berbicara mengajari, pasti pihak laki-laki yang menawarkan. Tapi Sakura? Malah ia sendiri yang meminta. Namun sayangnya, ditolak mentah-mentah. Kasihan.

Kembali ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, lebih dalam dari sebelumya. "Sasuke-_kun _kan bisa mengetiknya nanti malam," ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak. Masih banyak yang harus ku ketik, Saku."

Entah kenapa, hanya karena ini Sakura benar-benar kecewa. "Lebih penting yang mana?"

"Sudah jelas, catatan ini."

Sudah cukup. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mengajarinya hari ini. Sakura kembali menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Ia jadi berpikir, apakah Sasuke tidak mencintainya? Namun segera ditepisnya pikiran itu, karena ia yakin Sasuke mencintainya. Tapi ada yang membuatnya ragu.

Tapi, ia harus mengerti bagaimana sibuknya Sasuke. Ia harus menerima. Sebagai kekasih, ia tidak boleh memaksa, seperti janjinya dulu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura pun berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil tas selempangnya yang berada di atas meja.

"Baiklah aku pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok," pamit Sakura. Ia pun menghampiri pintu, untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Namun sekali lagi, pemuda itu tak menoleh barang sebentar pun ke arahnya.

"Aku pulang _loh_, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura agak keras. Ia sudah mulai kesal dengan sifat Sasuke. Terutama lehernya, setidaknya berbaliklah barang sejenak saja!

"Hn, hati-hati di jalan. Langsung pulang ke rumah, ini sudah malam," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Lagi, Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin, Sasuke benar-benar sangat sibuk saat ini.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia pun kembali ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari kediaman Sasuke. Cukup dengan berjalan kaki saja ia sudah bisa sampai dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik lalu bel pulang berbunyi. Semua siswa pun berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing dengan tampang sumringah. Seakan-akan sangat berterima kasih kepada sang bel karena telah berbunyi. Tak sedikit ditemukan siswa yang bersorak gembira mendengar bel 'penyelamat' itu. Dan Konoha High School pun berangsur-angsur sepi.

Terlihat seorang gadis _pink_ tengah berlari di koridor lantai dua, menghampiri seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah berbicara dengan temannya. Samar-samar terdengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Baik. Besok akan ku berikan padamu. Dua rangkap 'kan?" ucap Sasuke kepada seorang pemuda lain berambut panjang, sepertinya itu Neji.

"Ya. Jangan sampai terlambat! Aku pulang dulu, _bye_," sahutnya setelah itu berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu dengan tulisan '_Staff Only_', namun sebuah suara yang familiar menghentikannya. Ia pun menoleh. Tampak gadisnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sangat manis.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun s_udah ada waktu mengajariku 'kan?" tanyanya _to the point_ dengan wajah yang sangat polos pula. Membuat Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ia memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengajari Sakura, akan tetapi –_you know_-lah, tadi Neji memberinya tugas lagi. Jadi, hari ini ia tak ada waktu untuk Sakura.

"Maaf, aku ada tugas lagi. Besok saja ya?" rajuk Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap ujung kepala Sakura sambil berdoa dalam hati agar Sakura tidak marah padanya. Seketika itu mata _emerald_ Sakura meredup, sangat jelas bahwa ia sedang kecewa saat ini.

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ 'kan bisa menyelesaikannya nanti malam. Ayolah," rengek Sakura seperti anak kecil, melebih anak kecil malah. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Menatap lurus mata _viridian_ Sakura dengan penuh makna. Sungguh ia tidak ingin melihat gadisnya menangis hanya karena masalah ini.

"Besok aku pasti akan mengajarimu," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

Sakura terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tak ingin menatap mata yang memabukkan itu. Dan seperti apapun Sakura merengek, ia tetap tidak bisa mengubah pikiran Sasuke. Memang jelas, kalau Sasuke sedang sibuk.

"Aku janji."

Dengan meluncurnya dua kata itu, Sakura memilih menyerah. Ia kecewa tapi juga tidak ingin mengganggu kesibukan Sasuke. Tapi ia rasa Sasuke tidak adil dan tidak memperhatikannya. Dan –lupakan. Rasanya terlalu rumit untuk ini.

"Aku pulang dulu Sasuke-_kun_, sampai besok," pamit Sakura dengan nada kecewa. Ia berbalik dan melangkah dengan gontai meninggalkan Sasuke –yang kini tengah menghela nafas lega. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia masuk ke ruang OSIS untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Dasar Sasuke-_kun m_enyebalkan!" umpat Sakura seraya menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ingin memastikan Sasuke masih di sana atau–

"Tuh 'kan! Sudah masuk duluan! Huh!"

Sakura semakin kecewa. Sasuke akhir-akhir ini sibuk dan mau tidak mau ia harus pulang sendiri. Tidak seperti dulu, mereka pulang bersama.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal gitar, bukan hanya Sasuke yang pandai. Iya 'kan? Sakura tiba-tiba kepikiran hal itu.

Ia tersenyum sambil berdecak, "aha!"

Ia dengan cepat berlari menuju luar sekolah –seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Kau mau mengajariku 'kan?" ucap Sakura memohon kepada seorang pemuda lain di hadapannya. Seperti yang terlihat, pemuda itu berambut merah dan wajahnya seperti anak kecil –menggemaskan. Tampak pemuda itu berpikir.

"Ya? Ya?"

"Hm, boleh. Kau maunya kapan?" tanyanya. Mendengar itu Sakura berdecak antusias, karena sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Aku mau nanti sore, besok sore dan –ah! Terima kasih ya Sasori-kun!"

Pemuda dengan nama Sasori itu menyengir lebar. "Tak apa. Nanti aku ke rumahmu, oke?"

"Oke!"

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin, saat bel pulang berbunyi para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas –lagi dengan tampang sumringah mereka. Begitu juga dengan wajah gadis _pink_ ini, ia terlihat sangat antusias. Dengan ceria ia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas lalu memakai tasnya bersiap untuk pulang.

Namun seseorang yang –sejak kapan− berdiri di sampingnya berhasil menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sakura menoleh dan didapatinya Sasuke sedang berdiri menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, mau pulang bersama?" tawar Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tak sedikit siswa-siswi di kelas itu menatap mereka iri.

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura.

"Hn?" mendengar itu, kedua alis Sasuke bertaut sempurna.

"Aku ada keperluan lain, sampai jumpa besok!" pamit Sakura yang mulai melangkah namun tatapan tajam Sasuke berhasil menghentikannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Sasuke, namun matanya menatap seakan-akan menginterogasi Sakura. Merasa ada sebuah kejanggalan diantara mereka.

"_Ne_, terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_! Aku pergi dulu!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia melangkah dengan cepat keluar kelas meninggalkan Sasuke.

−dan kali ini Sasuke yang merasa kecewa. Padahal ia sudah tak ada tugas. Berniat pulang bersama, tapi sepertinya Sakura ada keperluan lain.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang setelah itu memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

_Treenngg… treng… tree_−

"Kau salah menekan senar Sakura. Seharusnya kau pencet kord A dan C," jelas Sasori seraya memperbaiki letak jari-jari Sakura. Sakura tersenyum canggung melihat Sasori memegang tangannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap sekelilingnya –hanya ada anak-anak yang bermain di sana. Mengingat mereka berada di taman dekat rumah Sakura.

"I-iya. Tapi, ini susah juga ternyata," sahut Sakura.

"Memang. Kau 'kan pemula," ujar Sasori. Ia tersenyum sehingga kedua matanya sedikit tertutup. Manis sekali.

Sakura kembali memetik senar gitar dan sedikit banyak ia sudah bisa memainkan nada sebuah lagu kesukaannya. Ia sangat senang karena dengan senang hati Sasori mengajarinya.

_Treng… treeenng… treeng_−

"Tuh 'kan nadanya melenceng lagi karena kau tidak menekan senar dengan baik. Kalau kau ingin nadanya terdengar jelas dan benar, maka kau harus memperbaiki cara tanganmu menekan senar," jelas Sasori. Sekilas ia teragum-kagum melihat pemuda itu, sangat mempesona –apalagi dengan keterampilan bermain gitarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha!"

"Hn, kau pasti haus. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku beli minuman du−"

"Aku jadi merepotkanmu nanti, jadi biar aku saja yang beli," potong Sakura.

"Tidak apa. Biar aku saja," Sasori pun berdiri menuju sebuah toko kecil berniat membelikan minuman untuk Sakura juga dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau−'_

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke seraya melempar ponsel kesayangannya, tapi tenang saja, ia melempar ke arah tempat tidur empuknya. Ia kesal, sedari tadi suara perempuan pelayan operator itu yang berbicara. Padahal yang ia harapkan adalah suara gadisnya yang entah sedang apa. Baru saja ia ingin melepas rindu tapi sialnya ponsel Sakura tidak aktif.

_Apa jangan-jangan Sakura_− "Argh!" teriak Sasuke frustasi ketika pikiran buruk tentang Sakura terngiang-ngiang dalam batinnya. Ia memang merasa tadi ada yang janggal dengan Sakura.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk ke rumah Sakura. Dengan berjalan kaki sudah bisa sampai dengan cepat. Ia melangkah dengan cepat. Melewati beberapa rumah dan belokan di kompleks ini. Wajahnya datar, akan tetapi dalam hati ia kesal dan khawatir.

−dan sedikit lagi sampai.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang bersama orang lain di taman dekat rumah Sakura. Ia melihat gadisnya tengah memegang gitar dan pemuda itu kembali memperbaiki letak jari-jari Sakura –memegang tangan gadisnya. Dan Sakura tak menolak.

Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat mereka berdua. Sakura yang belajar bermain gitar dengan antusiasnya –yang kemarin meminta pada Sasuke, akan tetapi Sasuke menolaknya. Dan sekarang ia tahu. Karena Sakura sangat membutuhkan, jadi ia meminta pada orang lain saja –karena dirinya sendiri tak bisa membantu.

Sesak.

Dadanya sangat sesak. Seperti ada yang hilang dan tenggorokannya pun terasa tercekat. Apa ini yang disebut dengan kecewa? Seperti yang Sakura rasakan?

Sasuke memegang dadanya –sakit.

Ia berjalan menghampiri kedua orang itu dengan tatapan datar berusaha menyamarkan rasa kecewanya. Dan kedua orang itu pun menoleh ke Sasuke. Sakura tersentak.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?" bingung Sakura, dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hai," sapa Sasori sambil mengangguk namun sepertinya ia sudah tidak diindahkan di sini.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Sasuke seraya meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"E-eh? T-tapi−"

"Kuantar," potong Sasuke cepat dan langsung menarik tangan mungil Sakura. Membawanya meninggalkan pemuda seperti bayi itu –yang kini hanya bisa menatap cengo ke arah pasangan itu. Ia mengangkat bahu lalu memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya, karena Sasori tahu –ini bukan urusannya.

.

.

.

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan satu sama lain. Sakura yang duduk di atas meja belajarnya hanya mengutak-atik _handphone_ Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura. Menundukkan kepalanya. Keningnya terlihat mengkerut, seperti sedang berkonsentrasi –mungkin sedang mengatur emosinya.

Jika selama ini ia membuat Sakura kecewa, mungkin inilah balasannya. Ia harus melihat gadisnya dengan pemuda lain dan terlihat begitu akrab. Dan ia harus merasakan sesak yang begitu sakit. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi ia semata hanya tidak ingin Sakura bersama orang lain selain dirinya. Bisa dibilang dia egois. Bisa dibilang ia kurang memahami Sakura. Ia kurang memperhatikan gadis itu.

Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, menatap gadisnya dengan penuh interogasi. Akan tetapi Sakura berusaha menghindari tatapan itu, dengan menatapi layar ponselnya. Sungguh, ia merasa takut dengan Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang kemarin, akan mengajarimu hari ini. Kemarin aku sudah berjanji padamu. Sayangnya, kau tidak mempercayaiku," ucap Sasuke. Membuang muka sambil tersenyum kecut. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak suka keadaan ini.

"Kau ingin… hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini?"

Sakura tersentak, dengan reflek ia menoleh ke Sasuke dan menatapnya. Seakan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Hn?" Sasuke kembali menyahut seakan menuntut jawaban dari Sakura −walau ia juga tidak ingin hubungan yang telah lama mereka jalin ini berakhir sampai di sini.

"Bukan begitu…" jawab Sakura lirih. Tenggorokannya tercekat, rasanya pahit sekali.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku lagi, Sakura!"

"Aku masih percaya padamu Sasuke-_kun_, aku masih−"

"Lalu yang tadi?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatmu!" pekik Sakura, kalimatnya diakhiri dengan sebuah isakan. Ia menangis, ia sudah tidak tahan dipojokkan seperti ini. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu, Sakura tak menginginkan ini –begitu juga dirinya. Dan, itu juga karena Sakura tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari Sasuke tanpa ada tugas.

Perlahan, Sasuke bisa mengerti.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura yang tengah menunduk sedalam mungkin –berharap agar masalah ini cepat terlewati. Sasuke memperpendek jaraknya dengan Sakura, meraih tangan Sakura lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan itu dilehernya. Menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura. Sakura tidak perlu mendongak, karena ia duduk di atas meja –sehingga membuat Sasuke lebih mudah menatap gadisnya itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Yang tadi, lupakan saja," ucap Sasuke membelai ujung kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menatap mata onyx Sasuke –seraya menghela nafas lega. "Maafkan aku, hn?"

"_Ne_…" sahut Sakura dengan suara agak serak. Sasuke kembali memperkecil jarak antara mereka, dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir –untuk menenangkan gadisnya.

Wajah Sakura mulai merona merah ketika ia kembali bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Sasuke yang berarti untuknya.

"Saku," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Nah, sekarang giliranku. Aku memintamu…" Sasuke menjeda kalimatya, sedikit mengambil kesempatan untuk−

_CUP_

−kembali mengecup bibir mungil itu walaupun hanya sekilas. Sakura pun tambah memerah melihat tingkah Sasuke yang agresif.

"Aku minta kau, untuk mengajariku agar bisa lebih memahamimu. Ajari aku, mencintaimu dengan baik," sambung Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Tentu!"

−tak ada kata berakhir hari ini dan seterusnya. Yang ada, hanya… kecupan dibibir dan wajah yang merona merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**THE END!**_

**Bacokan author:**

Akhirnya jadi! Neng **Voila Sophie**, pesananmu sudah jadi dan gimana? Gimana? Gaje kan? Tentu saja! Tapi, inilah yang bisa kubuat untukmu. Terima yaaa

Oke, untuk temen-temen lain baca juga ya, sekalian review XD *dilempar*

**I hope, you will review this story ^^ **#halah

**REVIEW YAAA~**

**.**

**.**

**Salam S-Savers,**

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**


End file.
